This is the Forever
by OurLoveIsForever
Summary: Oneshot. Still believe there's no afterlife, Edward?


**This just came into my mind and I had to get it out. There may be some instances like this in my hiatus. This is one of those. I really love this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is the Forever**

The lights of the city shone like the stars of skies, stars that could not be seen through the tall buildings and electricity; fake beauty. The natural beauty was far above shining in the forever like it had eons before he had even existed. His feet led him down the paved streets, down darker alleyways and brightly lit streets. All of it passed without thought or care.

All seemed meaningless. A sort of numb veil over his heart attempted to shield him from the unbearable pain trying to pry its way in. Eventually, he cared for nothing anymore.

Edward Cullen was alone.

It had been many years, perhaps too many to number in conventional terms. Wars and rumors of wars had passed. Droughts, floods, darkness, and light all passed without meaning or thought.

He remembered some things.

The sound of Renee's cries, those for a lost daughter. Charlie's angry roar when he heard the news. Alice had tried to calm her best friend's father. He remembered Bella's lifeless face.

That image was burned into his mind, one that he could never forget in the forever: her bloody forehead, damage done by the contact with the steering wheel and horrible sight of her broken bone protruding out of her arm. She was pale. Paler then she had ever been before. Her engagement ring lay on her left hand in innocence of the horrendous incident. A drunk driver had been the love of his life's murderer. How cruel fate really was...

Edward stopped suddenly in the darkness, his eyes darting from side to side. "Hello."

There was no reply, just silence.

He recalled Carlisle telling him there had been an accident and his unbelief. He had just been hunting with Emmett. They were due to be married any day now. It would be best to get the urges down, he remembered his reasoning. If only he hadn't gone. She would still be alive. Still be arguing with the engagement.

Shifting his stance, he looked to the left and stared hard. "Are you the one I spoke with?"

"Yes, my name matters not." The darkness replied with a sad note to its voice.

"Can you do it?" Edward responded with no emotion in his voice.

The darkness moved. A man with black as night curls stepped out into the dim light of the nearby streetlamp. His black suit made his pale hands and head seem to float in the darkness. "Yes, of course, but are you sure that this is the course that you want to take?"

Edward did not hesitate in darkness. He nodded.

Not a moment passed before there was a terrible ripping sound: the sound of flesh being torn apart. Edward closed his eyes and fell into the obscurity. He was no longer part of the conscious realm. He simply lay there listening to the deepening silence. Edward could not track the amount of time he spent: years, decades, millennia? He thought for once he was right. There was nothing after life. Whatever life was, it had died with her.

Something like exhilaration ran through him. He shook like he was cold.

It came again, stronger this time.

A voice came close to his ear making him shake even more violently. "My love."

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice so quiet that even he could barely hear it.

He attempted to open his eyes, but found that he could not.

"Bella!" He screamed. "Bella!"

Her voice was right near his ear. "Calm down, Edward. I'm here. I'm right here."

His arms reached out in the direction of her voice and found soft skin. Her skin. Automatically, his eyes sprang open. She sat there, the sun bouncing off her wavy hair, an unmatchable light in her brown eyes. A soft breeze blew about them, edging around the meadow, cradling them.

"Still believe there's not an afterlife?" She inquired, raising her eye brows at him.

Edward took in a breath and held it, after a few moments finding that he had to let it go again.

Wait. Was he human once more?

"Strange having to breathe, Edward?" Bella questioned, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. "I never expected you to wait so long. You really did feel like torturing yourself didn't you? There was no need for that. It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't protect you."

She ignored his statement and stood. "Come on, there are a few people who really want to see you."

"Bella, where are we? This isn't the meadow. It got destroyed in a forest fire a few years after you…"

Bella smiled, the beautiful smile that he had longed for. "This is heaven, Edward."

Human tear spilled down Edward's face as he pulled Bella into a hug, burying his face in the crook between her arm and chest. She wrapped her warm arms over his shoulders. "Don't worry, my love, this is the forever. I'll never leave you here."

**I hope that everyone enjoyed. Love all around.**


End file.
